


WinterFre Prompt Challenge

by girlmarvel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/pseuds/girlmarvel
Summary: Prompt fills from the Winter Fandom Raffle Exchange. A little bit of everything but always Fili and Kili! Each chapter is a one-shot.





	1. Resistance Pilots AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is for prompt 86. Hiding an injury  
> Star Wars: the Force Awakens AU, related

The First Order tie fighters come out of nowhere, filling what had been empty space a second before with explosions and screaming metal.

Kili’s trying to shake off his own pursuer when he sees a ball of flame rock the X-Wing maneuvering in front of his own. 

“Okay, Fi- Red Two?” Kili corrects himself. Fili’s ship is still unerringly sending bolts after a tie, so Kili’s not too concerned.

“Fine,” comes over the channel. “External damage only.”

 

 

The unexpected attack on the convoy did more damage than the Resistance can afford. Fili and Kili land at the base and find all available personnel scrambling to transport the overwhelming number of wounded to medical. 

Commander Poe Dameron is already issuing orders passed down from General Organa when the brothers peel their helmets off.

“Any one not hurt is needed on B-Wing repairs in Hangar E immediately,” Dameron tells his pilots. “We’ve got a recon mission in less than an hour and command’s worried about another attack. We’ve got to be ready.”

“You okay,” Kili asks, turning to his brother. “That hit looked bad.”

“I’m fine, just gave me a jolt is all,” Fili reassures him. “Ship will need some major fixes though. But that’ll have to wait. Let’s get to work.”

Kili shakes off the eerie feeling of unease that has settled around his shoulders to focus on the tasks at hand.

 

 

Kili is in the middle of fixing the hyperdrive motivator on Haldir’s B-wing when the driver falls from his hand, clattering to the ground. He’s already up and running down the hangar bay before he knows why, his mind lit up with the sudden urge to find Fili.

Turning a corner he nearly barrels into LC-4. The little droid beeps frantically up at him, before turning around and taking off in the direction it came from, chirruping for Kili to follow it to Fili.

 

 

Fili is lying flat on his back, eyes closed and breathing shallowly, a toolbox overturned next to him. Kili is at his side instantly, hands hovering over his brother.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he demands.

“I’m fine, it’s fine,” Fili grits out, trying to push himself up onto his elbows.

“You’re obviously not,” Kili’s fingers are already undoing the snaps of Fili’s flight suit, following their own suspicions of pain. 

“Leave it, Kee,” Fili swats at his hands.

“Kriff that,” Kili snaps, tugging up Fili’s undershirt to reveal a torso painted in a mass of colors. The bruises are so deep that Kili’s own ribs hurt just looking at them. “You’re an idiot.”

Fili doesn’t reply.

“LC, get Dameron and a stretcher,” Kili tells the droid, who stops its concerned whirring around Fili’s legs and rolls off down the hangar bay.  
Fili’s fingers curl around Kili’s wrist. “That’s not necessary.”

“I’ll decide what’s necessary if you can’t even recognize when you need medical attention,” Kili replies. “Now stay down and don’t move.”

 

 

Poe follows the little droid into the hanger bay. He can see the brothers trading angry words, both attempting whispers and failing, but he is too far away to hear them clearly. Catching sight of his commander nearing them, Fili snaps his mouth shut and turns his face up towards the ceiling.

Fili’s jaw is tightly clenched and Kili is silently glaring at his brother by the time Dameron maneuvers the stretcher down next to the prone blond. Kili and Poe lift Fili onto the stretcher, causing him to let out a small hiss at the pain.

“Don’t stop fighting on my account, boys,” Poe says, giving Fili’s shoulder a reassuring pat before activating the hover-stretcher.

 

 

Fili wakes to find his brother bent over a datapad in the chair next to Fili’s bed. He reaches over to brush his fingers across Kili’s knuckles.  
“Sorry, Kee,” he says softly.

Kili doesn’t look up, eyebrows furrowed in anger. “I don’t know why you’re apologizing to me. It’s your spleen you lacerated.”

“I didn’t think it was that bad,” Fili replies.

Kili’s eyeing him now. “You never do.”

“Can we go to our room now? I feel fine,” Fili says, sitting up and running a finger over the fluid line hooked into this hand.

“That would be the bacta.”

Fili swings his legs over the side of the bed, reaching over to tug on Kili’s hand. “Kee, come here.”

Kili’s eyes flick between their hands and Fili’s face.

“Please.”

Kili gives a little sigh but stands up, letting his brother pull him to stand between Fili’s legs. Fili wraps his arms around Kili, burying his face against him. Kili lets his arms hang at his sides for a moment, warring between his urge to comfort Fili and his anger at his brother’s inability to take care of himself. Fili is murmuring a litany of “I’m sorry” against his chest and powerless to fight his affection, Kili cards a hand through his brother’s golden curls.

“I’m still mad at you.”

Fili’s arms tighten a fraction around him. “I know,” Fili says and then looks up at him, “but you’ll take care of me, right?”

“Well, one of us clearly has to.”


	2. "You look tired."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 81\. "You look tired."  
> Pacific Rim AU, related

Kili leans against the door frame, arms crossed as he watches his brother. Fili is currently hunched over their shared desk, more Fili’s than Kili’s in reality, concentration writ across his features as he focuses on the thick report in his hands. Kili wants more than anything to erase the dark circles taking up residence under his brother’s eyes.

“You look tired.”

“I’m not,” Fili replies, raising his mug of half-drank coffee off the desk and wiggling it for emphasis.

“You can be caffeinated and tired at the same time,” Kili admonishes him.

Fili doesn’t lift his eyes from the papers he’s studying. “I’m fine.”

“Somehow I don’t believe that,” Kili strolls to the desk, reaching for Fili’s mug and taking a sip of the now luke-warm brew. “I’m tired,” he continues. “And if I’m tired that means you’re ready to drop.”

“Oh, picking that up in the after-drift, are you?” Fili quirks an eyebrow at him.

“A little,” Kili answers. They don’t often acknowledge the effects of the after-drift, knowing without being told that their connection is stronger than normal compared to the other pilot teams and not wanting to draw attention to it. Neither brother wants to spend any extra time hooked up to sensors so the Psych Analysts can poke around in their minds. Kili can feel his brother’s exhaustion gathering like a weight at the base of his own skull but even without the connection of the drift, he can see that Fili is nearing his limit.

“I think the Conn-Pod maintenance report can wait for morning, Fili,” Kili says, walking behind him to peer over his shoulder at the mass of papers half in Fili’s hands and half littering the surface of the desk.

“No time, we’ve got that K-Science briefing tomorrow,” Fili sighs. “Really, I’m okay. I’ll finish this and then sleep. I promise.”

“I suppose it’s too much to ask you to come back to the room and finish it there at least?” Kili asks.

“Yep, you’ll manage to trick me into bed.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” Kili grins, smoothing his hands across Fili’s shoulders. “At least move over to the couch.”

Kili senses the _no_ forming in Fili’s mind before his brother opens his mouth and cuts him off. “Please, Fee. I need some contact. You know how I get after a mission,” he wheedles, knowing the blond will give in to Kili’s ever-present post-mission demands for physical affection.

“Okay, okay,” Fili relents, standing up. “But I am finishing this.”

Kili sits down on the couch pushed into the far corner of the office, patting his lap and smiling over at his brother as he sinks into the cushions. Fili settles down next to him, resting his head on Kili’s lap and immediately returns his attention back to the Conn-Pod report. 

It’s not long after Kili starts carding his hand through Fili’s short curls, that the blond’s eyelids begin to droop. The papers he’s holding sink closer and closer to his chest. Kili betting on the even pace of Fili’s breathing takes a gamble, plucking the report out of Fili’s fingers. 

Kili drops the papers to the floor next to the couch, propping his elbow on the arm rest. He looks down at his dozing brother, a fond smile curling the corners of his mouth up.

The couch is no where near as comfortable as their shared bed and Kili knows he'll have a kink in his neck come the morning, but his brother’s relaxed face and soft snores are well worth it.


	3. firelight and romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for prompt 34. firelight and romance  
> HP AU, related

The two men rematerialize with a faint pop in the entryway, skidding slightly on the loose rug. Well on their way to intoxication, the feat of toeing off their collective shoes requires clutching onto each other’s shoulders for balance. They chuck their jackets in the general direction of the closet.

“Apparating under the influence,” the blond tsks. “Lucky you didn’t splinch off anything important.”

His brother grins at him, smile bright even in the darkness of the house. “I would never.”

“We could have floo’ed,” Fili reaches up, smoothing some of Kili’s flyaways down.

“Don’t like it. Woozy enough as it is,” Kili grumbles. Fili gives him a fond smile and presses a kiss to his forehead before heading off for the kitchen. Kili works on unwinding his scarf while he listens to Fili putter around and heads into the living room.

“Can you manage a fire without singeing off your eyebrows?” Fili asks, poking his head out of the kitchen.

“One time, that was one time,” Kili huffs, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at his brother. He flicks his wand at the fireplace with a soft _incendio_. The logs catch, filling the room with warm light. He considers spelling the candles around the room alight from his position but thinks better of it. Dragon Barrel Brandy never does wonders for his aim and he assumes Fili will not appreciate the curtains being set on fire. He walks over to the nearest candle, a thought of incendio this close, and then uses it to start the remaining candles flaming.

He is settling down on the couch when Fili comes out of the kitchen, carrying a bottle of Kili’s favorite firewhiskey and two tumblers. 

“Oh, fireplace and candles. How romantic,” Fili quips, handing Kili a glass. 

“Yes, I think I deserve a little romance once in a while,” Kili states, holding up his tumbler. The blond pours whiskey in to the glass until Kili nods at him to stop. Taking a sip straight from the bottle, Fili pulls at Kili’s shoulder with his other hand. 

“Budge up,” Fili says. He situates himself in between Kili and the couch, draping his arm over Kili’s shoulder and pulling his brother back into him. Setting his glass down on the side table, Fili swishes his wand towards the record player, filling the room with the soft notes of _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_. The brothers sip their drinks in silence, gazing into the fire, relaxing in the warmth of each other’s bodies. 

“I thought they’d never let us leave,” Fili breaks the silence, finishing the last of his whiskey. 

“You’re the one who got Thorin started on that Ashwinder smuggling business,” Kili sighs. “Next year I’m declaring a no shop talk rule.” 

“Good birthday all the same?” 

“The very best.” Kili turns his head to press a kiss to the corner of Fili’s lips. “Though I’m glad you gave me my present before we went over there. I fear my performance would be less than impressive if you had waited ‘til now,” Kili chuckles, waggling his now empty whisky tumbler as he yawns. 

“What can I say, planning is my strong suit,” Fili smiles, brushing his fingers across Kili’s cheek. “Do you want to move to the bed?” 

“Mmmm, let’s stay here a bit longer,” he says, passing his glass to Fili who sets it down. “I’m very comfortable." 

“Okay,” Fili kisses the top of Kili’s head as the man snuggles down further against Fili. When Kili’s breathing starts to even out a few minutes later, Fili casts a silent self-extinguishing charm on the candles around the room. Looking into the fire, he too starts drifting off, lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of his brother’s heartbeat. 


	4. "All right.  You won.  Are you happy now?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28\. "All right! You won! Are you happy now?"  
> Middle Earth, related.

Planting his feet, the dark-haired dwarf concentrates on parrying the swift blade of his opponent with his own, but the force and speed of the blows raining down on him push him steadily back across the arena. A particular deft blow knocks his sword from his hand, sending it spiraling to the ground well out of his reach. He locks eyes with his attacker, mouth opening to yield, when a knee to his stomach drives the breath from him before he can get a word out.

He falls to his knees, looking up at the victor, frown out in full force.

“All right, all right,” he huffs and holds his hands up in surrender. “You’ve won. Happy now?”

“Extremely,” his brother grins down at him, before offering his hand and hauling Kili up to his feet.

Kili bends over, hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. “Mahal, you’re a workout.”

“But still your favorite, I’d wager.”

“Don’t get cocky,” Kili says as he straightens up. Fili raises an eyebrow at him and smirks.

“Stop,” Kili deadpans, knowing exactly where his brother’s mind is going.

“Fine,” Fili concedes. “But I am going to enjoy my victory reward.”

“Mmmm,” Kili hums. “I still think it’s an unfair. Just wait ‘til I get to pick the weapons. Then you’re going to be the one in the dirt.”

“I look forward to it,” Fili says, nudging Kili towards the path. “Dibs on first bath,” the blond adds as they walk.

“You’re the worst brother, you know that?” Kili elbows him in the ribs.

 

The warm water does wonders for Kili’s abused muscles when he finally gets his turn at a bath after Fili. He lingers a little longer than normal, waiting until his fingers are good and wrinkled, just to put off Fili’s reward and hopefully annoy his brother a tad. After his long soak, he towels off, pulling on his smalls and heads for their shared room.

His brother is on the bed, face down, clothed identical to Kili in his own smalls. Kili appreciates the broad expanse of tanned back laid out before him for a moment before entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

“Well brother, get to it,” Fili says, at the sound of the door, tilting his head to smile back at his brother.

“Spoiled,” Kili mutters under his breath as he approaches the bed.

“Not spoiled. I won this.”

Kili drags a finger up Fili’s leg before giving his brother a playful smack on the ass. Climbing on to the bed, he swings a leg over Fili and settles his weight down on Fili’s thighs. 

“Really if you think about, I’m the one who deserves a massage. It was me who took most of the hits,” Kili says. Lifting Fili’s still damp hair off his shoulders, Kili bends down to place a single kiss between Fili’s shoulder blades. 

“Maybe you should try a little harder next time then?” Fili teases. “It’s good motivation to train harder at your sword work.”

“I could think of more enticing rewards, brother,” Kili says, beginning to work his fingers into the tight knot right at the nape of Fili’s neck. 

“You’re welcome to negotiate a new d - ” Fili’s words devolve into a low moan as Kili rubs deep circles into a particularly tight muscle.

Kili concentrates on working out all the spots he instinctively knows bother Fili. He massages in silence, apart from the low noises he drags out of his brother when he starts kneading the muscles in Fili’s lower back, occasionally taking a moment to stretch and bend his own fingers.

Kili can feel his brother relaxing, physically and mentally, under his hands and knows he’s done a decent job when Fili no longer responds to his quips with teasing of his own. Eventually even Fili’s sounds of enjoyment start tapering off and Kili can feel his breath evening out. 

“Falling asleep on me brother?” Kili asks with a gentle sweep of his hands down Fili’s back.

“A little,” is the murmured reply. Kili hefts himself off of Fili’s prone body and lays down next to him, propped on his side and looking at Fili.

“Do you want a nap?”

Fili’s face appears out of the pillows, turning towards Kili with a soft smile.   
“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Kili says, laying back against the pillows.

Fili turns all the way over and presses himself against Kili’s body, pushing his face into the curve of his brother’s neck. “I’ll give you a massage tomorrow, promise,” he murmurs sleepily.

“You’d better,” Kili says, pressing a kiss to Fili’s hair and wrapping his arms around him.


	5. dying embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 118\. dying embers  
> Middle Earth, related.

Kili is drifting in and out of sleep, dreaming vaguely of his brother’s hands, when the thump of the door closing, chases him a little closer to consciousness. A few more soft thuds, Fili’s boots hitting the floor no doubt, have him cracking his eyes open but he makes no attempt to get up from his comfortable position. 

Kili blinks roughly, adjusting to the dim of the room. Fili’s in front of him now, silhouetted by the low light of the fire, which has petered down to embers now. Kili thinks it must be very late for it to have burned itself so low. He takes in the tense set of Fili’s shoulders as his brother pokes around in the fireplace but when Fili turns towards him there’s a fond smile on his face.

Fili bends to pick up a discarded blanket and walks to Kili’s armchair, draping it over his brother. He moves to tuck the fabric in but Kili catches one of his wrists.

“Hi,” Kili says softly, running a thumb over Fili’s pulse point.

“Hello you,” Fili replies.

“Long night?”

“Very,” Fili huffs. Kili knows if there was a little more light in the room he’d be able to see the start of dark circles taking residence under Fili’s eyes.

“I was waiting up for you,” Kili tells him. “Unsuccessfully it seems,” he adds on.

“You didn’t have to,” Fili says, tucking a strand of unruly hair back behind Kili’s ear. Kili hums and tugs on Fili’s wrist, which makes his brother’s lips quirk up.

“I’m not going to fit, Kee.”

Kili tugs more insistently. “Come down here.”

Fili shrugs. “Okay but you’re explaining to Thorin what happened when the chair breaks,” Kili releases his hold on Fili’s wrist and puffs out a breath when his brother settles his weight on him. The armchair creaks a little as Fili squirms to get comfortable but otherwise stays intact.

“See we fit,” Kili smirks, wrapping his arms around the blond.

“I’d hardly call this comfortable. We’d fit even better in the bed,” Fili remarks.

Kili shushes him. “In a bit.” 

Kili is sleep warm and soft, his gently stroking fingers soothing on Fili’s skin. The two watch the dying embers dance in the hearth in comfortable silence.

A soft snore out of Kili interrupts Fili’s relaxation. He twists to get a look at his brother, smiling to himself at Kili’s open mouth. How he could find the sight of his brother drooling charming, even he doesn’t know.

Shifting to drop his feet back to the floor, his movements have Kili jerking back awake with a quiet “Huh?”

“Off to bed for us, I think,” Fili says, pulling the blanket off of Kili and dropping it over the arm of the chair. “Can’t sleep here.”

“Carry me?” Kili asks sleepily, holding his arms out to Fili.

“Absolutely not,” he laughs, taking a hold of one of the hands and hauling Kili up. His brother sways a little on his feet before ducking his head down to nuzzle at Fili’s neck. “Bed, Fee,” Kili says against his skin.

“Mmm, that’s where we’re going,” he says heading down the hall. “Come on, I’ll even tuck you in.”

Kili pads softly after him, already dreaming of his brother again.


End file.
